1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmets and more particularly pertains to a new helmet-neck skirt system for covering an entirety of a user's neck to inhibit debris and adverse weather from providing discomfort to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of helmets is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,550 issued to Perlinger on Mar. 17, 1992 describes a helmet closure extending from spaced attachment points on a helmet downwardly and generally inwardly to cover and enclose a top of a user's neck in a snug fashion. Another type of helmet and neck extension is U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510 issued to Hubbard on Jan. 27, 1987 having a protective helmet and stiff neck member extending outwardly to abut surrounding structure to restrict head movement in the event of an accident in a high performance vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,641 issued to Kalhous on Jul. 19, 1994 discloses a generally U-shaped stiff neck protector pivotally connected at two points and hanging down from a front edge of a helmet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a neck skirt that provides more thorough coverage of a user's neck while minimizing restriction on neck movement and minimizing tight engagement of the throat of the user to enhance comfort.